1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature detecting unit for detecting the temperature of an object without contacting the object and a fixing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional temperature detecting device for detecting the temperature of the object without contacting the object. The temperature detecting device includes a temperature detecting sensor which receives infrared rays radiated by the object, which thereby detects the temperature of the object without contact, and a window member, which is arranged between the object and the temperature detecting sensor and which transmits the infrared rays.
However the conventional temperature detecting device does not solve all of the problems presented during use in a fixing apparatus, an electric heating cooking device, or an air conditioner.